


Waking dreams

by knightowl8219



Series: Dream a little dream of me.. [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Izzy is the best sister, M/M, Shared Dreams, shower thoughts, they finally talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightowl8219/pseuds/knightowl8219
Summary: They finally talk about it! But will insecurities create roadblocks or will they get over it and be happy?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Dream a little dream of me.. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Waking dreams

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Talking and texting abound in this installment :)

Alec was panicking. He was spiraling and had nothing to hold onto, nothing to tether him to this reality. 

_ Breathe _

_ Breathe _

_ Breathe _

_ Don’t pass out _

_ Focus _

While in the shower he had resolved himself to not get so caught up in fantasy; the dreams were just a manifestation of his crush and he needed to get over it. He could never interest someone as dazzling as Magnus, and he knew it. He was just plain Alec, nothing special going on over here. The longer he ruminated on the infatuation he had with the older glittery man the harder it would be to put it behind him. There was no point in obsessing over something he would never have, it was a simple crush and he needed to move on. 

_ You are so full of shit and you know it!  _ He told himself, resting his head on the tiled wall of his shower. It was never going to be as simple as forgetting; he loved the dreams and the closeness he felt to the other man during said dreams. It was easy to toss those feelings off to just his mind giving him what he wanted so badly, if not for the fact that when he was chatting with  Magnus he felt the same way. It was easy and real and just right in a way that he wanted so badly. Getting himself out of the shower, he knew what he should do but  it wasn’t what he wanted to do. 

_ If I just stop talking to him, maybe it will just go away. Like a normal crush,  _ he mused to himself as he dressed in sweats and an old t-shirt. Huffing out a breath at himself, he shook his head, 

“Yeah right, knowing my luck cutting contact would probably make the dreams even more intense and then I’ll just die. Great idea.” he said to himself, sitting on the side of his bed and unplugging his phone. Seeing he had multiple messages wasn’t surprising, he HAD passed out in front of his sister and best friend, something he wasn’t known for. What was startling was the message from Magnus; they had only chatted a couple times and met in person maybe twice? Plus, the chatting had been overnight, they hadn’t really communicated during the daytime. Opening up the message, he felt his fingers go numb as he read the short sentence his crush had sent him;

** M: Did you wake up on the floor too? **

The phone fell to the floor as he felt his chest constrict and airflow basically stop. He couldn’t pull in a breath. The message was like a hammer to his midsection, making all his plans to let this whole thing go moot. Magnus had the same dream he had. It wasn’t possible, things like this didn’t happen in the real world. What was going on? Oh yeah, he needed to breathe or he was going to pass out again. Sucking in a shuddering breath, Alec tried to calm his racing heartbeat as he picked up his phone in hands that were shaking. He didn’t know what to say, how do you respond to that? Did he play it off? Or did he maybe be brave for once in his lonely life and say yes? What the worst that could happen?

_ He calls you a freak and never talks to you again, that’s what!  _ He thought to himself, groaning as he flopped back on to his bed. Why was this so hard? Dammit, he was going to respond and tell the truth and just see what happens. But what does he say? Just a simple yes? Something more intense, like how the dreams are the best thing he’s ever experienced? He remembered the dream and slowly started to smile, hoping against hope that he was doing the right thing with his response. 

A: I told you keeping one leg outside the covers was weird

A: look what happened lol

Trying to keep his breathing calm and collected, he sent the messages in hopes that he was doing the right thing, that this would be the point where dreams could become reality. That maybe Magnus does want to be with him, as far-fetched as that concept seems. Wanting to take his mind off waiting for the other guys response, he answers the concerned texts from his sister and Jace, assuring them he was fine now that he rested and he was going to relax the rest of the night. Izzy took that as door to start a chat about what she had seen on his phone early that morning.

I: So, what’s going on with you and Magnus?

A : uh nothing

A: we have chatted a couple times

I: big bro I can tell you are lying thru the phone!

I: the chats I saw were about dreams and stuff

I: what’s going on? 

I: because he was talking about dream stuff too

A: it’s complicated Izz

I: I can handle it

A: okay sure why not?

A: apparently  I've been dreaming about stuff I have never seen

I: weird like what?

A: um, well

A: I might have had a dream about what Magnus’ bedroom looks like

I: OMG!

A: I can hear you squealing thru the message

A: it still hurts my ears

I: sorry sorry

I:  so his bedroom huh?  😉

I: what was going on in said bedroom in this dream of yours?

A: not your business

A: and technically it was dreams plural

I: you naughty monkey!

I: so omg did you tell him?

A: why would I ever tell someone that?

A: we were both up one night and started chatting

A: he figured out why I was up so late and gave me a hard time about it

I: AH! I bet he did!

A: shut up! Stop acting like a  12 year old boy!

I: sorry sorry that’s so funny lol

I: I bet he was loving that

A: I guess

A: anyways he asked for some details

A: so I just told him what the room looked like

I: oh boy

I: so you think he figured it out?

A: uh yeah, I can guess he did

A: since he asked you about dreams 

I: yeah but he asked about shared dreams

I: he was talking about two people having the same dream at the same time

A: yeah

A: so that might actually be happening 

I: what!?

I: that’s insane Alec

A: I realize that Izzy

A: but I think it’s happening 

I: oh big brother

I: you’re freaking out aren’t you?

A: ha  understatement

I: I don’t know if I should tell you this

I: but I had every plan to set you guys up

I: I was just waiting for the right to time to talk to you both

A: ok yep that’s it

A: my quotient for weird has reached its peak

A: I’m going to go curl up on my couch

A: and either watch  t.v. or wallow in my own strange  existence

I: want me to come over with food?

A: maybe later

A: need to settle my brain

I: just let me know

I: love you bro

A: love you too sis

Feeling like he could throw his phone, he sat on his couch with his head back trying to calm his whirling mind. What was going on here? Was it some kind of fate? There was no way he was fated for someone as amazing as Magnus, even his name was distinctive much less the rest of him. There just weren’t enough words to describe how indescribable he was. It had been some time and still no response to the messages he had sent, so he checked to see if they had been read. Still unread, Alec started to feel like he had gambled and lost, that he was foolish to believe that he was wanted by such a beautiful and wonderful man. Eyes closed in defeat, he jumped when he heard the ding of a message coming thru. Trying not to get his hopes up, he gasped when he it was from the person he was obsessing over. 

** M: I stand by my statement **

** M: it’s the best way to sleep lol **

A: well we know it’s the best way to end up on the floor

A: that’s for sure lol

A: sorry for not asking soon but are you okay?

A: you didn’t hurt yourself or anything right?

** M:  ** ** I'm ** ** fine darling **

** M: confused and astounded by this whole thing  **

** M: but fine otherwise **

A: yeah it’s weird

** M: well it’s certainly  ** ** unprecedented **

** M: but I don’t think weird **

A: you don’t think I'm the biggest weirdo ever?

** M: oh darling **

** M: I told you the other night **

** M: it’s not weird and there’s nothing wrong with you **

A: so you’re not like grossed out or anything?

** M: very far from grossed out **

** M: if my enthusiasm hasn’t been clear  ** ** 😉 **

A: I think talking to you is  permanently making my face red

** M: now that it’s all out in the open **

** M: be careful talking about that blush darling **

A: why? 

** M: it does things to a man **

** M: I can’t be responsible for my actions  **

A: uh what’s that supposed to mean?

** M: it means that your blush makes me want to devour you **

** M: speaking plainly  **

** M: was that too much? **

A: oh um no not too much

A: my brain went offline for a second

A: would you want to meet up for coffee sometime?

** M: would right now be too soon? **

A: sounds great

A: want to meet somewhere in between us?

** M: lol I'd rather not have anything between us  **

** M: but we could meet at that coffee shop your sister likes **

A: uh, yeah want to meet there in like 30?

A: I need time to get my face back to it’s normal color lol

** M: good idea, safer for you that way  ** ** 😉 **

** M: see you in 30 pretty boy  ** ** 😊 **

Magnus was ecstatic to get the response from Alec, confirming the dream they shared and not being scared away by Magnus’ forwardness. He knew he was a lot for people to take in, but he had such high hopes for the guy that he was so enamored with. Feeling giddy at the prospect of meeting him after everything, nerves started to creep in along with his past demons. Telling him that Alec was too wonderful to want someone so outlandish, someone so sullied. He wasn’t good enough for this angel of a man, and he was setting himself up for heartbreak yet again because he wanted to be wanted to badly. No, Alec had given him no indication he was going to be anything like that. He was going to grip hope tight and have faith that whatever the reason for putting them together was in his best interest and he would be happy this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am think there is one maybe two more pieces to this, so next one is going to be the face to face meetup!


End file.
